Crisis on infinite earths part 4 ending
by jediknigh5
Summary: My theory on how part 4 will end. Most of it is speculation, a lot is what I'd like to see.


The Anti-Monitor arrived with his army of shadow demons, ready to wipe out the last seven remenants of life in the old universe. Lex Luthor wasn't even one of the paragons that the Monitor put so much faith in, he stole that Superman's spot. Aside from Luthor there was only Kara/Supergirl, Kate/Batwoman, Sara Lance, J'onn J'onzz, Barry Allen/Flash, and Ryan Choi. Once they were destroyed, the Anti-Monitor could recreate the universe in his own twisted image, and rule supremely ofcourse. Sara Lance wasn't even here, most likely cowering and hiding in terror, not that she could escape him. The Anti-Monitor couldn't help but gloat. With ultimate victory so close, he wanted these heroes to know that they had failed before they were destroyed.

.

Anti-Monitor: You have been defeated. Your worlds are forever gone, you will soon join them.

Kara: I don't think so. As much as I hate Lex Luthor, he was right about one thing.

Anti-Monitor: Humor me. On what do you and Lex Luthor agree on at this late stage in the game?

Kara: Destiny can use a re-write.

.

Sara Lance then appeared with the Waverider, and she brought some old friends to help in this final battle. From Earth-666 was Lucifer Morningstar, his half-brother Amendial, and police officer Chloe Decker. Lucifer was a hedonist, but he was selfish enough to want to live, and to save the woman he cared about, even to work with his brother.

.

From Earth-167 there was Clark Kent/Superman, temporarily given his powers back, and his wife Lois. Lois wasn't super-powered, but she was okay in a fight and could handle a gun pretty well. At the moment she was also a mother bear, protecting her children from annihilation. These two brought their old "friend" president Lex Luthor. Lex had his faults, but to protect his country, his universe, he was willing to fight.

.

From Earth-203 was Helena/Huntress, Barbara/Oracle, detective Jesse Reese, and Dinah/Canary. Kate couldn't help but notice that this DInah looked a little like her sister Beth, also that Helena and Jesse seemed to be in love.

.

From Earth-89 was Bruce Wayne/Batman and Selena Kyle/Catwoman. Both had gotten older, but their wedding day was a long time coming, they would fight to protect their world and be together.

.

From Earth-9 were Jason Todd/Robin, Hank Hall/Hawk, and Richard Grayson/Nightwing.

.

From Earth-66 was an older version of Richard Grayson. It had been many years since he had worn the costume of Robin, the boy wonder, his world's version of Batman had passed away. But with the fate of all life in danger, he was willing to try his luck.

.

From one Earth was Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning, his wife Lynn, their children Jennifer Pierce/Lightning and Annissa Pierce/Thunder, and Peter Gambi. Noone seemed sure which Earth they were from, nor did they know which Earth Stargirl was from, but they all knew that they were all here to save the multi-verse.

.

From Earth-90 was this older version of Barry Allen/Flash as well as his allies Christina McGee and Julio Mendez.

.

From Earth-2 was Harry Wells, and his daughter Jessie, as well as this version of Laurel Lance and Prometheus.

.

From Earth-38 was Supergirl's sister Alex, her cousin Clark Kent/Superman, Clark's wife Lois, Brainiac, Nia Nal/Dreamer, Jimmy Olson and his sister Kelly, Lena Luthor, J'onn's brother Malefic, Alex and Kara's parents Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, even a giant dragon called Spike, all willing to momentarily set aside their differences to save the multi-verse.

.

Sarah Lance was most familiar with her own world, and she brought many more heroes from this universe. There was Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, this world's version of Helena/Huntress, Benjamin Turner/Bronze Tiger, Carrie Cutter/Cupid, Talia al Ghul, her sister Nyssa. These sisters were fighting together for perhaps the first time ever. This team also had Lyla Michaels/Harbringer, John Diggle/Spartan, Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Green arrow, John Constantine, Becky Sharpe/Hazard. Most people thought Becky had been killed by Clifford Devoe, but apparently her "Lucky streak" was enough to save her somehow. There was Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon/Vibe, Joe and Iris West, Evelyn Sharpe/Artemis. Evelyn was also believed to have been killed on Lian Yu, but she apparently survived as well. Whatever her anger issues towards Oliver, she was willing to save the multi-verse. There was also Rory Reagan/Ragman, Rene Ramirez/Wild dog, Dinah Drake/Black canary, Curtis Holt/Mr Terrific, Oliver and Felicity's grown son William and daughter Mia, Conner Hawk, Mick Rory, Lisa Snart. Cisco hadn't seen Lisa in four or five years, he'd had a crush on her back then, but he was in a steady relationship now. Still, it was in everyone's best interest to work with her to save the multi-verse. Not to mention Johan Hex, Ray Palmer/Atom, Mona Wu, Ava Sharpe, Gary, Zari Tomaz, Nora Darhk, Nate Heywood/Steel, Charlie. Even Eobard Thawne was willing to help save the Multi-verse. The Anti-Monitor seemed a bit nervous seeing this many superheroes united against him, but still readied his own army.

.

Kara: That everyone?

Sara: What you wanted more, just how many heroes do you think I can get with this short notice?

Kara: Fair enough, let's just kick his ass.

Sara: Sounds good to me.


End file.
